Soulless Ultras
Referred to as the Soulless Ultras when introduced in Ultraman One (season 4), are mindless doppelgangers of their original counterparts infused with negative energy; with appearances representing a "Dark Clone" compared to the original and possessing darker copies of their powers. In Ultrawoman Divis, female doppelgangers that existed for the purpose of slaughtering Divis were called the Assassins of Divis. Hence, the page existed for any type of doppelgangers that were featured in Excerlics Continuity. Descriptions Ultraman One (Continuity) *Darklops **Created to serve Belial, the Darklops are massively produced robotic doppelgangers of Ultraman One and Ultraman Zero. During the third season, millions of them appeared to invade the Earth (during Armored Eight King's raid) and sending towards the Land of Light when Belial descended on the planet, but all faced destruction through the combined efforts of the Ultras. However in the fourth season, the revived Belial recreated them through Voiderium as the vital asset for the Virus Army. They were responsible for destroying the Magium World, which becomes the main operating base for Virus, Belial and Emperor and a handful of them were sent to distract the Ultras. Unfortunately, the stationed Darklops were destroyed after Virus summoned Death Tanothor as the final effort to kill the opposition Ultras. **In Ultraman Geed (Reboot)- the Crisis Impact (episode 0), the Darklops were recreated by Belial for the third time, who previously escaped from Scorpio Nova Universe through a dimensional disturbance from battling Zero. The Darklops were part of Terror The Belial, and the entire army faced destruction when One arrived in his Hexagonal Form but Belial triggered an apocalypse explosion before King repaired the said damage. **Within their capabilities, the Darklops (One and Zero) possesses the same strength as their originals, while demonstrating darker counterparts of their usual abilities as signified with the purple hue whenever the Darklops initiated their techniques and retaining the sluggers as their signature weapons. The Darklops are weaker copies of an individual named Darklops Zero. DarklopsZero.png DarklopsOne.png *Xena Geist: Only appearing in the extra episode, the geist version of Ultraman Xena. He was defeated by his original counterpart. He possesses the unique ability of disguising as his original counterpart too. He also appeared in human form. *Giga Geist: Only appearing in final episode of season 3, the geist version of Ultraman Giga. He was defeated by his original counterpart. *Soulless Ultras **The represents doppelgangers without a "soul", created by Virus through Voiderium and Darkiums for the purpose of distracting the Ultras in Magium World. They were the first trial imposed by Virus before the Ultras proceeded with facing the corrupted Scorpium Ultras and Death-Tanothor. **They represent "Dark Clones" within appearance and darker versions of their capabilities. However, the Soulless Ultras are capable of trapping their originals in the Fear Dimension; casting an imaginary world infused with their greatest fears (trauma) and triggering the negative emotions within their victims. However, their respective counterparts eventually overpower the said dimension by overcoming their weakness and the Soulless Ultras faced their destruction shortly. At the slightest extent, the Fear Dimension parallels the power of Void used by Evil Messiah. **Members of the group: ***'Soulless Zero': Greatly resembles Ultraman Zero Darkness in terms of abilities and appearance. The doppelganger showed Zero the actions of slaughtering the Ultimate Force Zero when possessed by Belial in Ultra Zero Fight. ***'Soulless One': Resembles One when tainted with Voiderium, the doppelganger cast One to sins he committed in his distant past. ***'Soulless Cure': The doppelganger existed as a reverse manipulator of Curium Water, representing Cure's fears of seeing the Curium Water being completely corrupted by vilest substances. The only "Scorpium Ultra" of the group. ***'Soulless Xena': The doppelganger is based on the greatest fears of Xena, with regards to losing his precious friends, he resembles Xena Geist. ***'Soulless Giga': The doppelganger is based on the greatest fear of Giga, being transported to another universe through a disturbance blackhole. He resembles Giga Geist. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! With the minus energies from Planet Tenebris, Tregear created the darkness copies of Rosso, Blu and the Ultrawoman form of Grigio after abducting Yvon. Tregear summoned them to battle against Dark Sceptor and Ida, while an enraged Virus charged at Tregear. When the three of them momentarily distracted their opponents, Yvon was freed from the clutches of Tregear. Eventually, Dark Sceptor merged with Ida and puts an end towards the Darkness siblings, who had fused into Gruebe Darkness while Tregear was defeated at the hands of the fusion form of Yvon and Virus. Ultrawoman Divis Known as the Assassins of Divis, created by Alien Sturm Kane. A group of evil doppelgangers with data based on the Ultrawoman appeared assisting Divis; created with the purpose of slaughtering Divis. They have utilized human forms. *Members of the group: **Sraia: The doppelganger of Ultrawoman Arasi. **Armetoracu: The doppelganger of Ultrawoman Amaterasu. **Atlaxan: The doppelganger of Ultrawoman Atlanta. **Dia: The doppelganger of Ida. **Lxia: The doppelganger of Ultrawoman Lila. **Reversal Divis: The first doppelganger created, which is based on the Berserk Form of Divis that truly embraced the darkness within Minami. Trivia *The image for Darklops One is created by Furnozilla, so credits to him. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Doppleganger Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Ultrawoman Divis